


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by Slashlion93



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, Fem-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashlion93/pseuds/Slashlion93
Summary: Simba and Nala's time alone in the jungle. WARNING: FEM-SLASH! Female Simba! One shot.





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Two lionesses strolled through the lush green grass of a beautiful jungle, one of whom with her head hanging low.

"Simba, are you ok?," the cream female known as Nala said with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it...," Simba replied, near sobbing. The golden female tried not to show her best friend her pain. Before she knew it, however, she was on her back with blue-green eyes staring down at her.

"You didn't kill your father. You mustn't blame yourself. It was Scar's fault. I bet he planned the whole thing.," Nala said looking into the amber eyes of the other lioness.

"That's not all I'm upset about...," Simba replied nervously.

"What else is there?," Nala wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"If I tell you, you need to promise you won't hate me."

"I promise."

"I love you...", Simba finally admitted.

"I love you too Simba." Nala said with a huge grin on her muzzle.

"No, that's not-,"

"I know what you meant. Yes, we can be mates." The cream lioness licked her now mate's muzzle then nuzzled under her chin. Simba was unable to process what had just happened until Nala began licking her chest.

"What...?," Simba panted sucking in a sharp ragged breath as her partner began to lick further south.

"Nala..." The pleasure continued until there was an amazing feeling that overwhelmed the large cat who let out a growl.

"My turn.,"said Simba, licking her lips. She kissed Nala passionately on the muzzle, which brought the two cats into pure ecstasy. The princess then proceeds down her lover's body until she reached her already dripping slit.

"Oh Simba...," Nala moaned. The pleasure became unbarable to the princess consort who roared so loud that the entire jungle population could likely hear her.

"You're amazing...," Nala purred.

"You're not so bad yourself.," Simba chuckled.

"I think we should go back.," said Nala, looking at her companion.

Yeah, I miss my mom so much.," said Simba while starting to run.

"Hey, wait up!," yelled Nala as she ran after her true love.


End file.
